Frisk
'Frisk '''ist der spielbare Charakter aus Undertale, welcher versucht, aus dem Untergrund zu fliehen und zurück an die Oberfläche zu gelangen. Er ist der achte und letzte Mensch, der nach seiner Reise zu Mt. Ebott in den Untergrund fiel. Er ist nicht der gefallene Mensch, der zu Beginn des Spiels benannt wird. Sein Name wird nur am Ende der Wahren Pazifisten-Route bekannt gegeben. Profil Erscheinung Frisk wird als Menschenkind mit unbekanntem Alter, Geschlecht und Volkszugehörigkeit dargestellt. Er hat mittellange, glatte, braune Haare, einen kurzen Pony und einen leeren Gesichtsausdruck. Er trägt ein gestreiftes, hellblaues Oberteil mit magentafarbenen Streifen, eine ebenfalls blaue Hose und einfache, braune Schuhe. Obwohl die Sprites im Spiel Frisk nur mit einem leeren Gesichtsausdruck zeigen, beschreibt das Spiel öfter Szenen, in denen er andere Emotionen zeigt. Dies sieht man beispielsweise während dem Kampf gegen Napstablook, wenn Frisk ihn aufmuntert und ihm ein "geduldiges Lächeln" zeigt. Persönlichkeit Es sollte erwähnt werden, dass Frisk ein "stummer Protagonist" ist, der so erschaffen wurde, dass der Spieler sich möglichst gut mit ihm identifizieren kann. Aus diesem Grund wird Frisks Persönlichkeit in dem Spiel an sich nicht sonderlich gut gezeigt und obliegt hauptsächlich dem Spieler. Frisk redet zwar mit den anderen Charakteren, allerdings werden seine Antworten nur dann gezeigt, wenn der Spieler sie auswählen darf. Während Kämpfen beschreibt die Dialogbox immer, was Frisk sagt oder tut. Außerhalb der Kämpfe wird bei Dialogen oft ein "..." angezeigt, was als Zeichen dafür dient, dass der Charakter Frisk zuhört. Je nachdem, wie sich der Spieler während der Handlung verhält, kann Frisk als entweder freundlich oder kalt gesehen werden. Im Pazifisten-Ende werden Charaktere wie z. B. Asriel die Freundlichkeit, das Verständnis und die Gnade von Frisk betonen. Zudem ist dies das einzige Ende, in dem Frisks Name verraten wird, weswegen man vermuten kann, dass diese Verhaltensmuster auch sein wahrer Charakter und seine wahre Persönlichkeit sind. Fähigkeiten Frisk besitzt eine große Menge Entschlossenheit, was ihm erlaubt, zu SPEICHERN und sich an Speicherpunkten zu heilen. Wenn Frisk eine Speicherdatei besitzt, kann er sie entweder vom Menü aus laden oder wenn er während dem Spiel stirbt. Frisk kann zudem die Welt bis zu dem Punkt resetten, an dem er in den Untergrund fiel. Allerdings ist dies nicht genug, um alle Erinnerungen der Charaktere an das, was vor dem Reset geschah, zu löschen. Hauptgeschichte Neutrale Route Nachdem Frisk in den Ruinen gelandet ist, trifft er auf Flowey, welcher versucht, ihn zu töten und seine SEELE zu stehlen. Frisk wird jedoch von Toriel gerettet, welche ihn durch die Ruinen führt und ihm ein Handy schenkt. Wenn Frisk das Haus von Toriel erreicht, fragt er sie, wie er die Ruinen verlassen kann. Toriel macht sich dadurch auf den Weg zum Ausgang der Ruinen, um diesen zu zerstören. Frisk kann sie nun entweder töten oder dazu überreden, ihn gehen zu lassen. Egal, was er tut, er verlässt die Ruinen und beginnt seine Reise durch den Untergrund. Sobald er den Snowdin Forest betritt, trifft er auf Sans und Papyrus, welche ihm Fallen stellen und Puzzle geben, um ihn fangen zu können. Wenn Frisk die Stadt von Snowdin durchquert, kämpft er gegen Papyrus, der ihm nach dem Kampf verrät, dass der Ausgang des Untergrunds in Asgores Schloss zu finden ist. In Waterfall wird Frisk von Undyne, der Leiterin der königlichen Wache, verfolgt. Frisk trifft das Monster-Kind, während er vor Undyne flüchtet. Nachdem sie ihn durch einige Räume jagt, fällt Frisk in die Müllhalde, in der er eine Erinnerung des ersten Mensches sieht. Hier trifft er auch auf den Wütenden Dummy, der versucht, seine SEELE zu stehlen. Am Ende von Waterfall kämpft Frisk gegen Undyne, die von Asgores Plan, die Barriere zu zerstören, erzählt. In Hotland lernt Frisk die Wissenschaftlerin Alphys kennen, die sein Handy verbessert und ihn durch das Gebiet führt. In Alphys Labor sieht Frisk auch zum ersten mal Mettaton, der angeblich versucht, ihn zu töten. Frisk macht sich anschließend auf den Weg durch das Hotland bis zum Core, dem einzigen Weg zur Hauptstadt. Am Ende des Cores enthüllt Mettaton Alphys Scharade und versucht nun tatsächlich, Frisk zu töten und seine SEELE zu nehmen. Anschließend kommt Frisk zur Hauptstadt des Untergrunds, die den Namen "Neues Zuhause" trägt. Hier lernt er die Hintergrundgeschichte von Asgores und Toriels Kindern - Asriel und dem ersten Menschen - von heimischen Monstern. Im letzten Korridor verurteilt Sans Frisk für die Monster, die er getötet hat, erklärt die Bedeutung von LOVE und EXP und sagt, dass das Schicksal der Welt in Frisks Händen liegt. Flucht Frisk betritt den Thronsaal und trifft auf Asgore. Dieser versucht, Small Talk zu halten, bleibt aber eher still. Die beiden laufen zur Barriere und Frisk bekommt die Möglichkeit, zurückzugehen, falls er noch nicht bereit sei. Anschließend zeigt Asgore Frisk die sechs Menschenseelen und beginnt den Kampf gegen ihn. Zu Beginn verbietet er Frisk, ihn zu verschonen, aber nachdem Frisk ihn besiegt, hat er doch noch die Möglichkeit dazu. Egal, wie Frisk handelt, Flowey wird erscheinen, Asgores Seele zerstören und die Menschenseelen an sich nehmen. Das Spiel schließt sich dann automatisch und ganz abrupt. Wird das Spiel erneut geöffnet, sieht der Spieler, dass Flowey dank der Kraft der Menschenseelen seinen eigenen Spielstand speichern konnte. Sobald dieser geladen wird, konfrontiert Frisk Flowey und beginnt einen zunächst hoffnungslos scheinenden Kampf. Allerdings ruft Frisk nach Hilfe, welche die Menschenseelen ihm gewähren: Zuerst heilen sie ihn, bevor sie Flowey anschließend schwächen und ihm die Fähigkeit, zu speichern und zu laden, nehmen. Flowey bleibt nach dem Kampf schwächlich zurück und kann von Frisk entweder verschont oder getötet werden, bevor er den Untergrund verlässt. Es wird nicht erklärt, wie er durch die Barriere geht, allerdings bleibt diese aktiv und hält die Monster weiterhin gefangen. Zu einem unbekannten Zeitpunkt nach Frisks Flucht, ruft Sans ihn an und hinterlässt eine Nachricht, in der er schildert, was passiert ist, nachdem Asgore starb. Keines der Monster weiß jedoch Frisks Namen. Wahre Pazifisten-Route Um die Wahre Pazifisten-Route zu beenden, muss der Spieler zunächst die Neutrale Route durchgespielt haben. Sobald er dies getan hat, ohne EXP oder LOVE erhalten (in anderen Worten: ohne jemanden getötet) zu haben, erlaubt Flowey ihm, seine Datei zu laden, sodass er die restlichen Freundschaften, die für das Wahre Pazifisten-Ende nötig sind, schließen kann. Hat der Spieler EXP oder LOVE erhalten, muss er sein Spiel resetten, um ein Wahres Pazifisten-Ende zu erreichen. Freundschaften Frisk freundet sich mit Toriel an, indem er sie verschont. Allerdings erscheint sie bis zum Ende der Route nicht mehr. Frisk freundet sich mit Sans an, indem er Papyrus verschont. Optional kann er auch zweimal mit ihm "abhängen" (einmal bei Grillby's und einmal beim MTT-Resort). Frisk freundet sich mit Papyrus an, indem er ihn nach dem Kampf gegen ihn besucht und mit abhängt bzw. auf ein Date geht. Frisk freundet sich mit Napstablook an, indem er ihn in den Ruinen anlächelt und danach in seinem Haus mit ihm abhängt. Dies ist allerdings nicht nötig, um das Wahre Pazifisten-Ende zu erreichen. Frisk freundet sich mit Monster-Kid an, indem er diesen rettet. Monster-Kid wird Frisk dann im Wahren Pazifisten-Ende im Kampf gegen Flowey anfeuern. Monster-Kids Rettung ist jedoch nicht nötig um das Wahre Pazifisten-Ende zu erreichen. Wenn Frisk Undyne etwas Wasser gegeben hat, nachdem er von ihr verfolgt wurde, kann er sich auch mit ihr anfreunden. Dazu besucht er sie mit Papyrus, wo Undyne sich "rächen" möchte, indem sie eine Freundin von Frisk werden will. Nachdem sie ihr Haus versehentlich angezündet hat, versucht sie, ihre Ehre zurückzuerhalten, indem sie gegen ihn kämpft. Allerdings bemerkt sie schnell, dass Frisk - genau wie Asgore - nur ein "schwächlicher Loser mit einem großen Herz" ist und befreundet sich anschließend mit Frisk. Frisk freundet sich mit Mettaton an, indem er ihn verschont; dafür muss er genügende Runden überleben, ohne ihn zu töten. Undyne beschließt, Alphys einen Liebesbrief zu schreiben, welchen sie Frisk gibt, damit er ihn Alphys geben kann. Alphys geht danach zur Müllhalde, wo sie Undyne von ihren Gefühlen erzählt und sich mit Frisk anfreundet. Anschließend wird Papyrus empfehlen, dass Frisk das Labor von Alphys besucht. Dort findet er eine Notiz von ihr und erkundet das Wahre Labor. Am Ende von diesem dankt Alphys Frisk für sein Kommen und wird mutig genug, dem ganzen Untergrund die Wahrheit über ihre Experimente zu berichten. Sobald Frisk versucht, das Wahre Labor zu verlassen, hört er eine mysteriöse Stimme (wahrscheinlich die von Asriel), die Frisk mit dem ersten Menschen verwechselt. Anschließend fällt der Aufzug erneut aus und bringt Frisk in das Neue Zuhause. Frisk kann sich in der Neutralen Runde mit Asgore anfreunden, indem er ihn verschont. Ihre Freundschaft währt jedoch nicht lande, da Asgore kurz darauf von Flowey getötet wird oder Selbstmord begeht um Frisk seine Seele für dessen Flucht zu geben. Im Pazifisten-Ende freundet sich Asgore automatisch mit Frisk an, sobald Frisks Freunde erscheinen um den Kampf zu unterbrechen. Er beschützt Frisk dann während seines Kampfes mit Flowey und ist anschließend eine der verlorenen Seelen, die man retten muss. Nach dem Kampf und der Zerstörung der Barriere wird die Freundschaft der Beiden noch größer und am Ende fragt Asgore Frisk sogar, ob er der Botschafter zwischen den Menschen und Monstern werden möchte. Frisk kann sich mit Asriel in Wahren Pazifisten-Ende anfreunden, indem er ihn während des Kampfes "rettet" und ihm seine Taten als Flowey vergiebt. Nachdem Asriel die Barriere zerstört hat und wieder dabei ist, sich in Flowey zurück zu verwandeln, kann Frisk ihn trösten. Sollte Frisk nochmal in den Untergrund zurückkehren wird er in den Ruinen auf Asriel trefen und kann mit ihm sprechen. Barriere Frisk stellt sich Asgore erneut entgegen, wird aber von all seinen Freunden vom Kämpfen abgehalten. Flowey erscheint und stiehlt die Menschenseelen. Er versucht, Frisk zu töten, allerdings wird dieser von der Magie seiner Freunde beschützt. Auch die anderen Monster des Untergrunds kommen, um Frisk anzufeuern. Flowey absorbiert all ihre Seelen, sodass nur Frisks Seele übrig ist. Flowey enthüllt, dass er in Wahrheit Asriel ist und seine alte Form dank der Seelen aller Monster wiederherstellen konnte. Er bekämpft Frisk und verwechselt ihn weiterhin mit dem ersten Menschen. Frisk will ihn allerdings nicht töten, klammert sich an seine Hoffnungen und Träume und weigert sich, zu sterben. Das führt dazu, dass Asriel nicht genug Kraft erhalten kann, um die Timeline zu resetten. Frisk bemerkt, dass alles, was er tun kann, die Seelen seiner Freunde zu speichern, ist. Er rettet seine Freunde, indem er sie ruft und mit ihnen redet, sodass diese sich an ihn erinnern. Frisk erkennt, dass er einen weiteren Freund hat, den er speichern muss und ruft deswegen nach Asriel. Frisk sieht Asriels Erinnerungen an den ersten Menschen, welcher Frisk sehr ähnlich sieht. Asriel fängt an, durch die Monsterseelen Emotionen zu spüren und hört schließlich auf, zu kämpfen, da er sich ängstlich und einsam fühlt. Asriel bemerkt endlich, dass Frisk nicht der erste Mensch ist und lernt seinen echten Namen. Er entschuldigt sich dafür, dass er alle verletzt hat. Frisk hat die Möglichkeit, ihm zu vergeben. Asriel wird die Barriere mit den Seelen zerstören, bevor er sie anschließend zurückgibt. Er macht sich auf den Weg, da er weiß, dass er bald wieder zu einer Blume wird; Frisk hat die Möglichkeit, ihn zu trösten. Freiheit Frisk wacht auf und sieht seine Freunde (Toriel, Sans, Papyrus, Undyne, Alphys und Asgore). Die Monster erinnern sich zwar nicht ganz an Flowey und überhaupt nicht an seine Inkarnation als Asriel, dafür wissen sie aber nun Frisks Namen. Frisk hat nun die Möglichkeit, nochmal durch den Untergrund zu laufen und mit den restlichen Monstern (inklusive Asriel) zu sprechen. Spricht Frisk mit Asriel zum letzten Mal, wird er ihn fragen, warum er überhaupt zu Mt. Ebott reiste. Obwohl Frisk nicht antwortet, schlägt Asriel ein paar Theorien (Torheit, Schicksal und Selbstmordversuch) vor. Ähnlich wie der Rest von Frisks Persönlichkeit darf der wahre Grund wahrscheinlich vom Spieler ausgesucht werden. Frisk verlässt den Untergrund mit seinen Freunden. Asgore bittet ihn, der Botschafter zwischen den Monstern und Menschen zu sein. Die meisten Freunde von Frisk gehen anschließend. Nur Toriel bleibt bei ihm fragt, ob er mit ihr leben möchte oder nicht. Entscheidet sich Frisk, mit Toriel zu leben, sieht der Spieler am Ende eine Szene, in der Toriel ein Stück Kuchen in Frisks Schlafzimmer bringt. Bei der anderen Entscheidung wird ein Gruppenfoto mit Frisk und seinen Freunden gezeigt. Bilder Frisk.png|Frisks normaler Sprite. Frisk Ruins.PNG|Frisk, als er in die Ruinen fiel. FriskUndyne.png|Frisk, während er mit Undyne kocht. FriskAsriel.gif|Entscheidet sich Frisk, Asriel zu trösten, sieht man, wie er ihn umarmt. FriskTeleskop.png|Frisk, nachdem er durch Sans' Teleskop geschaut hat. FriskAlt.gif|Frisks "alter" Sprite. Name "Frisk" bedeutet "springen", "spielerisch hüpfen", "jemanden abtasten" oder "nach einem versteckten Item suchen". "Frisk" ist das schwedische und norwegische Wort für "gesund" und das dänische Wort für "frisch". "Frisky" bedeutet "spielerisch und voller Energie". Wird der gefallene Mensch "Frisk" genannt, wird das Spiel im Hard Mode gestartet. Trivia * In einem Spaß-Thread auf Starmen.net postete Toby Fox frühe Dateien aus ''Undertale ''und sagte, dass diese aus dem ''EarthBound-Hack "UnderBound 2" wären.Toby Fox auf Starmen.net. Frisk sollte ein junges, zwitterartiges Kind und der Stief-Cousin von "Squeezo" aus dem nicht-existierenden EarthBound-Hack "UnderGround" sein. Zusätzlich konnte man sehen, wie Frisk im Vergleich zur finalen Version des Spiels eine schwarze Umrandung und dunklere Haare und Schuhe hatte. Zusätzlich wurde erwähnt, dass Frisks Angebetete eine "kubanische Zigarre" sei."Die Angebetete des Hauptcharakters ist eigentlich eine kubanische Zigarre." - Toby Fox, Starmen.net * Frisk und Flowey sind die einzigen, die die Fähigkeit haben, zu SPEICHERN, zu LADEN und ihre SPEICHERDATEI zu resetten. Flowey ist erfahrener, da er mehrere Dateien gleichzeitig SPEICHERN und LADEN kann. ** Chara könnte ebenfalls dazu in der Lage sein, allerdings ist außer dem Fakt, dass er die Welt wiederherstellen kann, wenn der Spieler ihm seine SEELE gibt, unbekannt, wie stark seine Macht insofern ist. * Frisk scheint zwar gegen Temmie allergisch zu sein,"tem hörte, dass menschen allergisch gegen tem sind." - Temmie-NPC aber gegen andere pelzige Bewohner des Untergrunds offenbar nicht. * Frisk ist scheinbar ein Linkshänder, da er den Regenschirm, das Glas Wasser und Toriels Hand mit seiner linken Hand hält. Einzelnachweise cs:Frisk en:Frisk es:Frisk fi:Frisk fr:‎Frisk he:לרקוד ja:Frisk pl:Frisk pt-br:Frisk ru:Фриск sr:Фриск uk:Фріск zh:Frisk Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Menschen